Story Of a Girl
by Marcela P.M. Pattinson
Summary: Bella sofre desde pequena pelo abandono dos pais, e quando parece que sua vida vai finalmente entrar nos exos, o destino lhe prega uma outra peça. Então decide ir para Forks recomeçar e tentar ser feliz, mas, sera que o destino lhe deixara em paz?
1. Start Over Again

**N/A: Sei q era pra estrear na sexta, mas naum aguentei de ansiedade! Bom pra comecar: dedico esse cap. ao meu caderno(vc já faz parte da minha vida!), a + uma vez a Juru por sempre me ajuda quandu eu preciso(brigada + uma vez!), ao**** Henry Ford(o inventor do carro) *batam palmas*, musica do cap.: /watch?v=16I43oHV5YI (Story Of a Girl- 3 Doors Down), capa da fic no meu profile, well, enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Start Over Again**

Abri meus olhos sentindo uma vibração no meu travesseiro, olhei e vi meu celular avisando o alarme que eu marquei. 4:30 da manha, tinha só 1 hora pra pegar tudo o que preciso, antes que a Srta. Jane Volturi acorde.

Jane Volturi é a pessoa mais perversa e falsa que eu já conheci. Ela é a diretora do orfanato "Em Busca de Um Lar", de Phoenix, e me odeia. Não só ela, **todos** daquele orfanato, e não me pergunte o porquê, me olham como se eu fosse um tipo de aberração ou sei lá. Você acha sua historia triste? Pois bem, não me conhece.

Pra começar me chamo Isabella, e só, mas pode me chamar de Bella. Sou de Forks, eu acho, por que quando eu tinha uma semana de vida, fui encontrada na porta do orfanato de Forks. Como em Forks tem poucos habitantes, poucos procuravam adotar uma criança, por causa disso fiquei lá por 3 anos. Ate que um dia o orfanato pegou fogo, ninguém se feriu, mas o orfanato foi destruído não sobrando nada alem de pó.

Então para não ficarmos desabrigados, o governo decidiu mandar todas as crianças em estados diferentes, por isso vim parar aqui, neste meu inferno particular. Mais a única pessoa que me amou de verdade foi minha amada e protetora Vó Nina, ela era a funcionaria do orfanato. Disse que no primeiro momento que me viu já queria me adotar, mas não podia, de acordo com o juizado de menores, ela não tinha condições de me criar por ser viúva, e com a sua aposentadoria e o trabalho do orfanato não dava nem para ela se sustentar direto.

Por isso ela vendeu a casa onde morava, para vir morar no orfanato comigo. Ela também era de Forks, me contava historias do seu falecido marido Durvaldo, mas chamava-o de Vô Durvo, como eles começaram a namorar, como foi o casamento deles, mas logo depois ele morreu de derrame cerebral. Eu a considerava minha mãe ou minha avó, e sei que ela me considerava sua filha ou sua neta. Nós sempre planejávamos que quando eu completasse 18 anos nos iríamos morar em Forks na antiga casa dela e do Vô Durvo.

Os anos passaram, e muita gente não se interessavam em mim, por ser muito velha, ou por quererem crianças mais bonitas, mas eu não me importava com isso, afinal eu tinha a Vó Nina, quer coisa melhor?

Até que faltava 3 dias para eu completar 17 anos, Vó Nina veio falar comigo.

_-Bella, querida eu queria te perguntar uma coisa... – Comentou Vó Nina hesitante, enquanto eu acabava de limpar a louca._

_-Pode perguntar Vó – Encorajei_

_-O que você faria... – Respirou fundo – Se encontrasse seus pais biológicos?_

_Eu fiquei tão surpresa com a pergunta que quase deixei o copo cair no chão. O que eu faria? Isso nem eu sei, o que eu faria se encontrasse as pessoas que mais me magoaram em toda a minha vida? E não gostavam de conversar isso com a Vó Nina._

_-Eu não sei Vó... – Suspirei cansada, querendo acabar logo esse assunto._

_-Querida, sei que se sente magoada, ou até mesmo com raiva, deles terem te deixado, mas Bella lembre-se, tudo tem um por que, e a vida sempre esta aberta a novas oportunidades._

_Eu fiquei mais do que confusa com o que ela disse, por que ela esta me falando isso? E por que agora?_

_-Vó, por que você está me dizendo isso? – Perguntei._

_-Nada, meu bem, eu estou ficando muito caduca só isso... – Falou me dando um sorriso – Bem vou dormir..._

_-Agora? – Perguntei chocada, eram 6 da tarde._

_-Sim, eu estou muito cansada – Explicou vindo na minha direção, me abraçou fortemente e disse me dando um beijo na bochecha – Boa noite querida, eu te amo muito._

_-Eu também Vó, boa noite – Falei ainda confusa, isso não esta me cheirando bem._

**--****X--**

Quando acabei de jantar, de limpar meu prato, tomar banho e escovar os dentes, resolvi ir ver se Vó Nina estava bem, se não queria comer um pouco.

Cheguei lá e encontrei-a deitada na cama, fui até ela e a sacudi a fim de acorda-lá, mas ela não acordou, sacudi mais, e nada, já estava desesperada a sacudindo rápido e com todas as minhas forças, mas ela não reagia, botei meu ouvido no lugar onde deveria ser seu coração e não senti nada.

Comecei a soluçar muito, e a gritar pedindo ajuda desesperadamente, até que chegou a Srta. Volturi, saber o porquê da gritaria. Assim que entendeu que Vó Nina estava morta chamou algumas pessoas, que não reconheci por causa das minhas lagrimas, e disse pra chamar a ambulância, senti braços me levantarem, e me levar para um lugar que eu não reconheci, e me botarem em uma coisa fofa, uma cama presumi, onde cai na consciência.

No dia seguinte acordei e percebi que estava no meu quarto, me levantei e sai do quarto. Assim que sai não precisava perguntar se Vó Nina estava bem, estava estancado na cara de todos. Todos me olhavam com pena, ótimo era isso o que eu precisava agora.

A Srta. Jane me viu, e abriu um sorriso falso de compaixão, me deu um meio abraço e me levou ate sua sala, assim que entrei vi o advogado da Vó Nina, nos conversamos algumas vezes, Charlie Clearwater.

_-Olá Bella, sinto por usa perda – Cumprimentou Charlie sorrindo, e eu apenas assenti – Eu estou aqui para acertar com você sua herança..._

_Nessa hora eu chocei, eu iria receber herança? Vó Nina tinha como me dar uma herança?_

_-Herança? – Dissemos Jane e eu, ela mais chocada que eu._

_-Sim, Nindalva Marie Swan te deixou tudo o que tinha a você, que é: Uma casa em Forks, uma caminhonete Chevy 1953 vermelha, um dinheiro em uma poupança em seu nome, um colar antigo, e uma carta – Disse me dando duas chaves, deve ser uma da casa e a outra do carro, dois papeis, um era uma papelada com um nome de um banco e o outro um envelope que eu presumi ser a carta, e uma caixa de jóias._

_Eu olhava tudo fascinada, Vó Nina deixou tudo isso para mim? Senti meus olhos se encherem de água._

_-Um momento! – Falou alto Jane – Bella não pode assumir tudo isso, ela ainda é menor de idade. – Eu a encarei como se fosse louca._

_-Sim, é verdade. – Charlie analisou, eu não acredito, ele concordava com ela? – Por isso, eu vou ter que deixar tudo o que ela herdou com seu responsável, até que ela complete 18 anos..._

_-Não tem problema, eu cuido disso. Afinal, Bella não tem mais ninguém alem de mim, agora. – Aquela falsa me olhou e me deu um daqueles seus sorrisos falsos, Jane se levantou e apertou a mão de Charlie. – Obrigada, por tudo Doutor._

_-Sem problemas. – Disse apertando a mão de Jane e veio até mim e afogou rapidamente meu ombro. – Adeus, Bella. – E foi embora._

_Assim que Charlie passou pela porta, Jane tirou todas as coisas que eu ganhei das minhas mãos e colocou dentro de um cofre, trancando minhas coisas neste, eu ainda a olhava como se fosse louca._

_-Bella sei que isso era pra ser seu, mas querida vamos encarar os fatos, o orfanato precisa mais do que você... – Falou Jane depois de colocar a chave em sua gaveta._

_Eu sabia que ela não se importava com o orfanato, ela acha que eu não sei, mas ela queria vender tudo e pegar o dinheiro para ela, tudo que ela ganha pro orfanato, ela gastava com roupas, sapatos, etc. Ela tirando tudo o que Vó Nina trabalhou pra me dar uma vida melhor, dizendo que era pro orfanato, foi à gota d'água._

_-Não, você não vai tirar o que me pertence pra usar pra fazer suas compras desse mês! – Falei quase gritando, mas não me importei._

_-Ah, se enxerga piralha, todo mundo sabe que você só andava com aquela velha por que você planejava algum golpe, e olha eu devo admitir, você é muito esperta, ganhou uma bolada daquela velha... – Disse Jane com desdém._

Eu não podia mais suportar aquilo, ela estava falando da Vó Nina! Ela nem se quer respeita uma pessoa falecida!

Saí, batendo o pé da sala, não queria criar escândalos, e fui para o meu quarto. Deitei na cama e fiquei olhando o teto, tentando absorver tudo o que aconteceu comigo nas ultimas 24 horas, perdi a melhor pessoa que já me apareceu, e deixei me tirarem tudo o que ela conquistou sem mais nem menos. Eu sou a pior pessoa do mundo.

Depois de uma hora pensando em tudo isso, a porta do meu quarto foi aberta abruptamente e fechada do mesmo jeito. Olhei e vi que era Mike, meu melhor amigo e mais um dos poucos do orfanato que fala comigo.

Ele é de Nova York, e veio parar aqui um ano depois de eu chegar aqui, seus pais morreram em um acidente de carro, e como não tinha parentes conhecidos, acabou vindo parar aqui. Desde então nós dois somos unha e carne, Vó Nina também gostava dele, mas tratava ele mais como um "amigo da sua filha", e ele preferia assim.

Levantei da cama e corri até ele abraçando-o fortemente, que retribuiu do mesmo jeito.

_-Você está bem Bells? – Perguntou Mike no meu ouvido – Você parecia péssima ontem, quando te trouxe pra cá..._

_-Foi você? – Eu já devia ter imaginado o único que se importaria comigo – Obrigada Mike, não sei o que seria de mim sem você agora._

_Ele se afastou de mim e pegou mão, que eu entrelacei com a sua, e a beijou, depois eu fiz o mesmo na sua. Era uma habito que nós dois criamos desde pequenos._

_-Eu ouvi toda a conversa, de você e da Jane – Ele comentou._

_-Aquela bruxa, vai usar tudo o que Vó Nina lutou para conseguir a vida toda, pra fazer uma nova plástica!_

_-Eu sei Bells... – Disse ele, enquanto tirava do bolso uma chave. Foi até a minha escrivaninha e escreveu alguma coisa nela – Bella, preste muita atenção no que eu vou dizer agora – Mike falava sussurrando agora._

_Eu fiquei encarando-o sem entender nada._

_-Bella, você vai nesse endereço – Me entregou o papel – E peça: Uma certidão de nascimento, uma identidade e uma carteira de motorista – Ele dizia tudo sussurrando mais baixo – E tire a copia desta chave – Falou me entregando a chave._

_-Mike, por que tudo isso? – Perguntei sussurrando também._

_-Vai precisa disso pra conseguir fugir – Eu o encarei ainda sem entender nada – Quando a Jane não estava olhando, eu trocei a chave por uma parecida, você precisa fazer a copia antes do jantar quando ela for chegar tudo de novo. E os documentos você vai precisar quando chegar em Forks, então vai nesse endereço pra conseguir e diga que quem te mando foi Mike Newton._

_-Por que fariam isso por você? – Perguntei feliz por ele estar fazendo isso por mim._

_-Ele me deve uns favores... – Falou me dando um sorriso – Diga que passara pra pegar os documentos amanha às 5:30 da manhã, se ele der uma desculpa de não dar tempo de mais dinheiro a ele... – Mike pensou um pouco – Essa parte fica difícil, você tem dinheiro?_

_Fui ate minha gaveta e tirei minha meia onde guardo meu dinheiro não muito usado, afinal só gastava para comprar presentes pra Mike e Vó Nina. Contei e disse que tinha 5 mil._

_-Bom, vai ser bem útil ate você chegar em Forks – Analisou ele._

_-Venha comigo Mike – Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer por ele._

_-Não Bella, eu não posso... – Ele disse me dando um sorriso triste, eu o abracei forte de novo enterrando meu rosto em seu peito – **Ainda** – Ouvindo isso, me fez ficar mais feliz, pelo menos não perdi Mike também – Agora vai, você não tem muito tempo, eu te dou cobertura e lembre-se: antes do jantar, quando chegar me procure pra eu destrocar as chaves._

_-Ok – Falei apresada, dei um beijo no seu rosto e corri pra fora do orfanato._

**--X--**

Quando cheguei entreguei logo a chave para Mike, que as destrocou rapidamente, faltava pouco pro jantar ser servido. Assim que acabamos de jantar Mike veio até meu quarto e me explicou tudo o que eu devia fazer. Eu teria que acordar muito cedo pegar minhas malas e as coisas que eu herdei sair do orfanato, depois pegar os documentos e de lá ir para estação de trem direto para Forks.

_-Toma – Falei, quando me preparava pra dormir, minhas malas já prontas só com uma roupa separada que eu ira usar para amanhã. Dei a ele um envelope com 1.500 dólares._

_-Pra que isso Bells?_

_-Já separei o dinheiro que irei precisar para amanha – Dei de ombros – E afinal você não tem dinheiro, vai precisar pra quando for sair daqui.._

_Ele pegou hesitante._

_-Tem certeza?_

_-Absoluta – Disse dando o ultimo abraço nele – Quando vou te ver de novo?_

_-Quando você menos esperar, vou bater na sua porta em Forks._

_-Vou estar esperando..._

_-Boa noite Bells... – Me deu um beijo na testa._

_-Adeus Mike – Disse triste._

_-Hey! – Me fez olhar nos seus olhos - Isso não é um "adeus". É um "até breve" – Me garantiu_

**--X--**

Agora estou aqui na sala de Jane pegando o que me pertence, já chamei o táxi e minhas malas estão no lado de fora do orfanato. Abri o cofre, peguei tudo o que tinha dentro dele e coloquei dentro da minha mochila, poderia ver com mais calma no trem. Desci, e quando o táxi chego me ajudou a colocar as minhas malas no porta malas, quando estava entrando, minha sorte como sempre esta ao meu lado, Jane aparece me olhando chocada, eu entrei rapidamente e falei pro taxista pisar fundo enquanto Jane corre atrás de mim inutilmente.

Cheguei ao endereço onde tenho que pegar meus documentos novos e disse pro taxista me esperar. Quando voltei, nem tinha olhado direito os documentos, eu só queria ir logo pra estação de trem. Quando cheguei neste, já fui direto comprar a passagem da próxima saída, que seria daqui a dez minutos aproveitei pra comprar um livro para ler, afinal seria de 24 horas de viagem.

Quando o auto-falante chamou para as pessoas que iriam pra Forks, irem para o portão M 2 sul. Andei calmamente, me senti leve, como tirassem um peso das minhas costas e isso era tão bom, sorri com essa sensação, estranho era a primeira vez de verdade que eu sorrio desde que Vó Nina morreu. Quando estava perto do trem, que já estava fazendo a ultima chamada senti puxarem meu braço, olhei e vi a ultima pessoa que eu esperava em ver agora, Jane.

-Sua piralha, ingrata. Eu cuido de você a vida inteira e é assim que você me retribui? Me roubando? – Ela me apertou mais.

-Me solta! – Olhei pro trem e já estava fazendo o barulho de que ia começar a andar, e eu tentava ainda me libertar, mas ela era muito forte, comecei a me desesperar.

-Não, não solto! Você vai voltar comigo e tem sorte de eu não chamar a policia. – Falou Jane me puxando.

E olhei pro trem começando a passar o primeiro vagão por mim, sem pensar chutei, com todas as minhas forças, na canela de Jane, que grunhiu de dor e me soltou, eu corri como nunca corri em toda a minha vida. O penúltimo vagão passou por mim, "_é agora ou nunca_" pensei, saltei pra dentro do ultimo vagão, e consegui entrar.

Ofegante me levantei e a ultima coisa que eu vi foi Jane tentando se levantar. Entrei na no vagão, a procura da minha cabine, assim que encontrei me sentei, e comecei a olhar os meus novos documentos.

-Senhorita? – O cobrador me chamou a atenção.

-Sim?

-Posso ver seu ticket? – Perguntou me estendendo a mão, e eu assenti entregando-lhe o que pediu. Ele avaliou depois sorriu para mim e perguntou – Qual é seu nome senhorita?

-Isabella. Isabella Marie Swan – Bom era isso o que constava no meu novo documento – Mas pode me chamar de Bella.

* * *

**N/A: Gostaram? Odiaram? Da pra ingulhir?**

**Comentem!**

**xoxo**

**mamá  
**


	2. I'm With You

**N/A: Oi pessoas do meu coração!!! desculpa pela demora, mas ta ai espero q gostem! musica do cap: /watch?v=bW2LTnzD-vE&feature=channel_page**

**(I'm With You-Avril Lavigne)  
**

* * *

**I'm With You**

-Você aceita um travesseiro e um cobertor, Srta. Swan? – Perguntou o cobrador, e eu assenti – Tenha uma boa viagem – me entregou-os e disse saindo.

Aconcheguei-me com o cobertor e o travesseiro, e olhei novamente minha nova certidão de nascimento.

_Nome:_

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_Nome do Pai:_

_Durvaldo Junior Swan_

_Nome da Mãe:_

_Nindalva Marie Swan_

_Cidade:_

_Forks – U.S. A_

Suspirei cansada, mas contente, sentindo dentro de mim o prazer da liberdade. Minhas pálpebras estão muito pesadas, não é pra menos dormi menos de 5 horas, mas tenho que ficar acordada mais um pouco, mexi na minha mochila e tirei a papelada do banco, da casa e do carro, tudo parecida estar em ordem, peguei a caixa da jóia e abri revelando a jóia mais linda que eu já vi. Era um lindo colar dourado com um pingente com formato de coração, ele era pratiado e seu contorno era dourado, simplesmente lindo. Fiquei passando o dedo por ele analisando cada detalhe, não acredito que Vó Nina me deixou isso, ele alem de ser uma coisa de valor, poderia ser de valor sentimental.

A prova disso foi quando eu abri o pingente, do lado direito tinha uma foto antiga de um casal jovem abraçados sorrindo, e eu reconheci Vó Nina e Vô Durvo na época da lua-de-mel, e do lado esquerdo tinha uma coisa gravada, "_Juntos para sempre_", tive que me controlar para não chorar, mas era quase impossível, como ficar calma com isso que Vó Nina me deixar?

Mas mesmo assim reprimi as lágrimas e botei o colar, me senti muito melhor como se Vó Nina estivesse aqui me protegendo como sempre fazia. Mexi de novo na minha mochila e encontrei a carta da Vó Nina, as lágrimas traidoras começaram a cair antes mesmo de abri-lá, a carta era um envelope pequeno e dava para ver que tinha mais de um papel.

Abri rapidamente e vi um papel que identifiquei com a letra da Vó Nina, mas a outra era mais antiga e uma letra que eu nunca tinha visto, então abri logo da Vó Nina e li atentamente.

"_Querida Bella,_

_Sinto muito te deixar sofrendo... Mas querida, a vida é assim. Te deixei tudo o que eu tinha para poder ter uma vida melhor, e sei que vais saber usar bem seu dinheiro, você sempre foi muito responsável._

_Eu tenho uma confissão para você. Quando você chegou ao orfanato um dos seus pertences era uma carta dos seus pais biológicos, mas nunca contei a você por causa da sua magoa deles, então eu estou te dando agora, por que eu sei que você é responsável o suficiente para poder saber fazer a escolha certa, e não importa qual for eu terei orgulho de você._

_E lembre-se: A vida está sempre aberta a novas oportunidades_

_Adeus_

_Vó Nina._"

Quando deu por mim já estava soluçando, por que Vó Nina me disse isso? Por que nunca me falou dessa carta? Por que nunca rasgou, jogou fora essa carta?

Olhei para aquela carta amarelada, por causa tempo, com uma letra elegante, fiquei encarando-a com ódio. Peguei o papel a fim de rasga-ló, mas assim que toquei no papel comecei a pensar melhor, "Por que vou fazer isso? Afinal, Vó Nina deve ter tido um motivo muito importante pra guardar essa carta por tanto tempo, certo?!", fiquei um bom tempo pensando nisso depois decidi que não ia ler, mas também não ia jogar fora, simplesmente coloquei de volta na mochila e fui dormir um pouco.

**--x--**

Estava lendo o livro que comprei, quando o cobrador chamou minha atenção falando no auto-falante.

-Senhoras e Senhores passageiros informamos que chegamos a nosso destino: Forks, temperatura atual: -2 F. Esperamos que tenha gostado da viagem, e tenha uma boa noite.

Olhei para meu relógio, era quase uma da manhã, incrível nem percebi o tempo passando. Arrumei minhas coisas que estavam espalhadas pela minha cabine. Assim que o trem parou sai logo do trem queria ver logo como era minha nova casa, mas assim que sai, eu praticamente congelei, literalmente. Fria, não parecia suficiente para expressar o que eu estava sentindo, por que estava **muito** frio, me abracei para me aquecer, mas não fez nenhuma diferença.

E como Forks é uma cidade tão pequena, acho que eles nunca ouviram falar de taxi ou de carro alugado, por que não tinha mesmo. O jeito é ir andando, ótimo. Eu andava sem saber exatamente, afinal eu nem sei onde deveria ser minha casa, e parecia que ficava mais frio, como se isso fosse possível. Andei até que eu desisti de andar, não sentia meus pés, meu corpo intero estava congelado e minha mala já estava pesando muito, coloquei a mala no chão e sentei em cima deste.

Fiquei assim por um tempo, quando uma frente fria veio em minha direção, me levantei de uma vez, não queria pegar um resfriado, e voltei a caminhar. Ainda não sabia pra onde ir, e a estrada estava deserta, então presumi o obvio, estou perdida.

Como se fosse mágica, uma luz forte apareceu no meu rosto me cegando. Era um volvo prata C30, indo na minha direção, parou na minha frente e o motorista desconhecido abriu a janela para poder me ver. Era um garoto, que parecia ser da minha idade, com cabelos acobreados, olhos verdes, pele muito pálida, mais do que a minha. Ele era visivelmente bonito, tão bonito que chegava a baixar a auto-estima de um super modelo.

Ele me olhou com uma expressão preocupada e confusa, e disse

-O que uma garota como _você_ anda sozinha em uma estrada deserta a essa hora da noite? – Me perguntou o rapaz de voz aveludada perfeita – Você sabia que a vários assaltos por essas regiões?

Eu fiquei irritada com isso, quem ele pensa que é? Super-homen? O que interessa a ele eu ser assaltada? E o que ele quis dizer com "uma garota como você"? Repremi esses pensamentos e disse

-Nada, só indo para casa, ou melhor tentando achar. – Disse sarcástica.

-Nova na cidade? – Perguntou e eu assenti – Imaginei.

O que ele quis dizer com isso?

-Bom entra ai. – Disse simplesmente, e eu o encarei como se fosse um louco – Você acha mesmo que eu vou te deixar aqui, sozinha, perdida, e com frio? – Perguntou como se falasse com uma criança.

-Não, não precisa se importar comigo. Eu estou bem. – O que eu poderia fazer? Aceitar uma carona de um estranho? E se ele fosse o assaltante?

-Que isso, é claro que eu vou me importar, e não se preocupe eu não **vou** te machucar. – Falou me dando um sorriso torto.

Meus instintos, não sei como, me diziam que eu podia confiar nele. E a próxima coisa que eu fiz foi assentir. Ele me ajudou a guardar as minhas malas, e abriu a porta para mim.

-Qual é seu nome? – Perguntou

-Isabella Swan. Mas pode me chamar de Bella. E você?

-Edward Masen.

* * *

**N/A: Gostaram? Odiaram?**

**fiquem à vontade, deixe uma review!**

**podem ate me xingar! XD**

***é serio podem msmo***

**gente vo ficar um tempo sem postar, mas pow falta UMA semana e MEIA de aula!**

**depois duas semanas de provas! Entao, me deem um desconto!**

**devo voltar la pelo dia 16 DE NOVEMBRO!**

**mas posso voltar antes... naum sei, só deus sabe...**

**brigada pelas reviews!!!**

**xoxo**

**mamá**

**

* * *

**

** Dany Cullen: q bom q gostou querida! Em breve, mt em breve. ;** mamá  
**

** Alice D. Lupin: brigada! querida,vc ainda naum viu nada... ;** mamá**

** Ana Lu: To sim, kikiki, e ai amg, gostou? deixa uma review hein? P.S.: eu sei q minha fic é boa XD kiki zoa. ;** mamá  
**


	3. Planejado

**N/A: *se escondendo das objetos sendo jodados na minha direção***

**PERDÃO meu povo!**

**juro q tentei postar antes do ano novo, mas naum dei eu simplesmente tive um bloqueio com essa fic, e desde terça passada quando eu voltei de ferias venho trabalhado para tirar esse bloqueio, mas é bem dificil, entao pesso desculpas se esse cap. naum fico bom. Obrigada, msmo por todo esse tempo vcs naum tenham abandonada minha fic! 'brigada! **

**enjoy it!  
**

* * *

**Planejado**

-Muito prazer Edward, e obrigada por me dar à carona... – Disse já corando. Edward deu uma risada gostosa de ouvir por causa da minha reação.

-O prazer é todo meu, e não fique envergonhada por causa disso. – Me deu um sorriso torto na tentativa de me deixar mais a vontade, uma tentativa sem sucesso por que aquele sorriso lindo só me fez ficar mais sem graça.

Ele me perguntou para aonde eu ia, eu deu o endereço da minha nova casa e ele me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

-Não é à toa que você está perdida, você estava indo para a direção contrária!

Fiquei mais envergonhada com o que ele disse, parece mesmo muita burrice uma pessoa se perder em uma cidade como Forks.

-Mas então... – Tentou puxar assunto Edward ao perceber que eu ainda estava desconfortável – O que te traz pequena Forks, Bella?

Eu não sei o porquê, mas algo dentro de mim diz para eu não mentir para ele, (deve ser que até agora desde que eu cheguei, ele foi o cara mais legal que eu conheci, ou sei lá) mas eu não posso simplesmente contar a toda a verdade pra ele! Quer dizer, eu diria "bom, eu fugi do orfanato onde eu moro para conseguir herdar o que minha mãe postiça me deu de herança, e esse também é o ultimo lugar onde a diretora do orfanato ira me procurar, e meu amigo do orfanato me ajudou me dizendo onde arranjar documentos falsos, já que eu não tenho registro de nascimento, por que meus pais biológicos me abandonaram quando eu era um bebê. Ah, e tem como você não contar isso a ninguém, por que eu não quero ir presa." Tenho que dar uma resposta verdadeira só que sem muitos detalhes.

-Pode-se disser para recomeçar a minha vida.

-Em Forks? A maioria iria preferir L.A., ou New York...

Essa era a pergunta que eu esperava que ele não fizesse, mas calma é só fazer como antes, dar uma resposta sem muitos detalhes.

-É... Eu nasci aqui, meus pais também... Hum... E é. Mas só quando eu era pequena, toda a minha infância e adolescência eu vivi em Phoenix.

-Sério? Eu nasci em Chicago, mas eu e minha família sempre nos mudamos. E Por que seus pais não puderam te buscar na estação de trem?

-Bem... – Hesitei em falar a verdade, afinal ele é um total estranho, mas mesmo assim... – Meu pai está morto há anos e minha mãe faleceu há alguns dias... – Bom isso é uma meia-verdade afinal pra mim, meus pais biológicos estão mortos mesmo – Por isso estou vindo morar aqui, onde me deixaram de herança...

Meu coração se apertou no meu peito quando me lembrei de Vó Nina, e acho que isso fez com que transparecesse nos meus olhos, mas não me importei.

-Sinto muito, - Disse ele com uma voz preocupada – Meus pais também morreram...

Eu apenas assenti e fiquei em silêncio, e ele não queria falar também, acabamos ficando em um silêncio desconfortável. Até uma música (que eu conheço muito bem) entrar em meus ouvidos.

-"Clair de lune"?

-Conhece Debussy?

-Não muito, só conheço as minhas favoritas. – Sorri me lembrando das vezes que ouvia com Vó Nina.

-Essa também é uma das minhas favoritas. – Disse me dando um sorriso torto lindo.

No resto do caminho fomos conversando sobre banalidades, ele me contando historias que tinha com seus primos, e eu contando das historia que tinha com Vó Nina, e o silencio não era mais desconfortável. Estava me sentindo tão bem no nosso silencio, que nem percebi quando paramos em frente a uma casa meio pequena, mas com aparência simpática e acolhedora. Edward me ajudou a descer do carro e (apesar dos meus protestos) carregou minhas malas até à porta me acompanhando.

-Bom, acho que é só isso. – Ele disse colocando minhas malas em frente à porta e com suas lindas esmeraldas fitou-me por um longo tempo. – Bem, até breve Bella. – Se despediu de mim me dando um beijo demorado na minha bochecha.

Quando se afastou eu estava tão embriagada por causa da sua atitude, do seu corpo tão próximo do meu, e de seu cheiro inconfundível, que quase nem percebi que ele já estava quase entrando no carro.

-Edward! – Chamei, atraindo sua atenção – Obrigada. Por tudo.

Em resposta recebi mais um lindo sorriso torto, fazendo quase meu coração saltar do peito. Ele entrou no volvo e saiu em disparada pelo escuro da rua, respirei fundo juntando toda a coragem que eu tinha e entrei na casa de Vó Nina, _minha_ casa agora.

A casa não era muito grande nem muito pequena, a cozinha ficava junto com a sala de jantar, ela tinha paredes escuras revestidas de madeira, armários de amarelo vivo e piso de linóleo branco, mais a diante tinha uma TV de plasma com um sofá de couro com aparência bem confortável, com uma mesa de centro moderna.

Ok isso é **bem** estranho, quer dizer Vó Nina me disse que ela não voltou pra aquela casa desde que Vô Durvo morreu e isso faz quase 20 anos...

Fui até a cozinha, e abri a torneira a tinha água e o telefone e a luz. Andei até a sala e notei um papel na mesa de centro, hesitante fui até este e abri.

_"Me ligue e entenderá tudo depois._

_555-4816"_

Assim que eu acabei de ler a bilhete me senti em um filme de terror, quer dizer parece mesmo, eu estou sozinha em uma casa q deveria estar toda empoeirada e com moveis velhos, e dentro dela tem um assassino com uma vontade doentia de me matar. Certo pode não ser um assassino louco responsável pelo estado da casa, mas que isso é coisa de filme, ah isso é mesmo.

Verifiquei o meu relógio, eram duas da manhã, quem quer que seja o dono desse número está muito tarde para ligar. Subi até o andar de cima e havia três portas, a da frente era um banheiro, a porta da direita era um quarto de casal, que presumir ser de Vó Nina e Vô Durvo, e a da esquerda era um quarto de solteiro, simples, mas bem aconchegante. Tinha vista para o jardim, as paredes eram azuis-claras, o teto pontiagudo, cortinas de renda amarelas, uma escrivaninha, uma mesa para estudo com um computador de segunda mão, e cama que parecei ser feita de algodão de tão macia que parecia ser. Não me importei mais com as coisas esquisita daquela casa, ou como espera ver de novo Edward, simplesmente joguei a minha mochila em um canto e me joguei na cama tendo uma noite com alguns pesadelos mas sempre um lindo príncipe de cabelos cobreados e olhos verdes penetrantes me salvando no final.

--**X**--

Acordei no dia seguinte ouvindo o barulho da chuva, ótimo, essa era a única coisa que eu e Vó Nina odiávamos em Forks, nunca tem sol nessa cidade.

Levantei-me relutante da minha cama, e verifiquei meu relógio, 1:30 da tarde. Me levantei ainda meio grogue até o andar de baixo, liguei os eletrônicos nas tomadas e fiz uma lista de mercado já que apesar de ela estar funcionando não tinha nada comívelna casa. Antes de sair dei mais uma olhada pela sala, havia fotos antigas de Vó Nina e Vô Durvo de quando se casaram, de quando se mudaram para aquela casa, fotos deles dois tão felizes. Desviei meu olhar das fotos, e foi embora rapidamente da casa antes que as lagrimas traiçoeiras começassem a caírem dos meus olhos. Saindo da casa encontrei uma Chevy 1953 vermelha desbotada na garagem, apesar de parecer velha, eu adorei ela, parecia ser forte resistente a tudo, e era disso que eu precisava agora.

Quando eu voltei para casa com todas as compras, e já tinha me matriculado na única escola de Forks e me alimentado na rua, tratei de arrumar as compras que fiz e arrumar o meu novo quarto para ficar mais à vontade. Mas eu estava me enganando, eu queria me manter ocupada para não ter que pensar naquele numero que eu devia ligar. Quando era a hora do crepúsculo, e eu já estava de banho tomado e a casa estava toda arrumada, revolvi ligar para o número.

Com o coração na boca digitei os números, prendi a respiração quando atenderam.

-Delegacia de Forks, aqui é Charlie Clearwater, chefe de policia falando.

De repente eu perco minha voz, simplesmente eu não conseguia falar. Como eu poderia ter as respostas de todas as minhas perguntas com ele? Charlie, o cara nunca falei mais de 3 vezes? Mas se bem que ele era amigo de infância de Vó Nina e Vô Durvo. Esse pensamento me fez tomar coragem e falar.

-Charlie? Sou eu Bella – Minha voz saiu quase como um sussurro.

--**X--**

-Entre Charlie. – Disse dando espaço para que ele pudesse entrar.

-Obrigado Bella, fico feliz que tenha chegado bem.

Quando falei com ele por telefone, chamei-oele para vir até a minha casa para podermos conversar melhor. Afinal o que nos íamos conversar não dava para ser feito por telefone.

-Como assim? Sabia que eu ia vim para cá?

-Claro. Nina a muitos anos tinha se preparado para quando fosse morrer. Tinha pedido a mim, apesar de não ter completado toda a minha faculdade de direito, para fazer seu testamento e que deixasse a casa dela em um bom estado para te receber.

Demorei alguns segundos para conseguir absorver tudo.

-Mas como soube que eu ia vir para cá? Quer dizer, eu poderia ir para outro lugar...

-Eu também fiquei com essa duvida na cabeça, mas Nina me disse que te conhece bem, e que uma hora você iria para lá. E também me pediu para recorrer com a ajuda do seu amigo... Qual o nome dele? Mike?!

-Ah?!

-Quem que você acha que deu a ele o endereço do cara para fazer os documentos falsos?E que ajudou ele a pegar a chave cofre onde ela guardou as suas coisas? Mas devo dar um credito a ele, o plano que ele deu para ajudar a você fugir foi incrível.

-Quer dizer que isso foi tudo planejado?

-Claro, quando eu vi aquela diretora querendo botar à mão na sua herança, precisava bolar alguma coisa, afinal Nina com certeza não iria querer isso.

Eu estava tão chocada com tudo que nem percebi que estava chorando. Só notei até Charlie me abraçar fraternalmente, e me dizer palavras consoladoras, e eu dizendo "muito obrigada" toda hora. Depois de um tempo parei de chorar e me afastei dele um pouco.

-Obrigada. – Disse novamente com a voz rouca por causa do choro.

-Não foi nada Bells. – Disse acariciando meus cabelos.

Antes que eu pudesse me dizer alguma coisa meu estomago se manifestou.

-Bella, por que você não come na minha casa?! Te apresento aos meus filhos, já que você não conhece ninguém em Forks, e presumo que vai a escola amanhã. – Não foi uma pergunta, mas mesmo assim eu assenti. – Então, pelo menos vai conhecer 2 pessoas na escola nova. E eu não aceito não como resposta.

Sorri para ele, por tudo o que ele fez para mim e ainda quer me ajudar. Concordei em jantar em sua casa apesar de não me sentir à vontade com a idéia, e fomos até La Push onde é sua casa.

* * *

**Barbara: ain, que bom querida q esteja gostando! espero q goste desse tmbm! E naum tem problema aposto q todos pensavam q a vó nina q era a mae da bella, mas logo logo todos iram saber quem sao os pais dela ;** mamá**

**kellynha cullen: nss, fico mt feliz q vc esteja lendo essa tmbm. naum tem problema querida vc naum poder votar, só saber q vc votaria em mim fico feliz, espero q goste desse ;** mamá**

**

* * *

**

**Façam uma autora feliz! deixe uma review! q eu prometo q irei postar em breve! OU VOTEM EM MIM **

**http: // www . fanfiction . net / s / 5569572 / 1 / Votacoes_ABERTAS**


	4. Você Não é a Única Que Pode Mentir

**N/A: Oi gente!**

**depois de mil anos repostei! \o/, desculpem pela demora mas eu realmente naum tenho mais tempo, é prova q vo mal e fico de castigo, dai tem q estudar pra mais outra, e outra e outra... Em troca por esperarem tanto escrevi um cap. grande!  
**

**mas, deixa pra lá eu fiquei tão mal por ter deixado vcs tanto tempo sem fic, que agora vou fazer um novo esquema, toda semana irei atualizar uma fic, MAS NAUM TERA UMA ORDEM EXATA, a fic que eu tiver criatividade pra escrever eu escrevo e posto. Tá bom assim pra vcs? 'Brigadinha pelas reviews!**

**barbara: oooohhh, que bom que mesmo demorando um tempão as pessoas ainda gostam da minha fic! mt bom saber disso, mt obrigada pelo carinho ;****

**Duda_varela: mt bom saber q vc gosta da minha fic, espero que continue gostando ;****

**camila: calma, pode deixar que o prox cap. de quero vai ser bem grande tmbm e com MTS novidades pra vcs leitoras ;****

* * *

** Você Não é a Única Que Mente**

-E então, qual é a estória? – Perguntou Charlie enquanto entrávamos em La Push, uma reserva indígena.

-Como?

-Qual estória você inventou para morar na velha casa de Nindalva e de Durvaldo?

Pensei por um momento e percebi que não tinha nada que poderia parecer convincente.

-Bem... Eu não tinha pensado nisso... – Disse como se estivesse pedindo desculpas

Charlie pensou um momento antes de responder.

-Qual nome você colocou nos documentos?

-O nome da Vó Nina.

Charlie pensou novamente.

-Ah, então fica mais fácil. Logo depois que Durvaldo faleceu, Nina saiu de Forks três meses depois, e ninguém soube mais sobre ela a não ser eu e minha esposa. Então dizemos a todos que você é filha de Nina e Durvaldo, e depois do falecimento de Nina, você veio morar em Forks para acabar os estudos e assumir sua herança, e é bom não comentar ainda que você é menor de idade, mas se for necessário diz que eu fiquei com a sua guarda por você não ter nenhum parente para poder viver junto.

Tentei absorver tudo e por fim assenti com a cabeça.

-Acha que vai dar certo? – Perguntei meio em duvida.

-Eu espero. – Charlie percebeu tensão, e disse. – Ei, relaxa. Meus filhos não mordem, e minha esposa sabe tudo sobre você, ela quer muito te ajudar.

-Ela sabe? – Perguntei em choque.

Charlie apenas deu de ombros.

-Sue conhece Nina desde sempre, e nunca escondo nada dela.

Charlie me ajudou a descer da viatura, eu estava completamente tensa, eu teria que mentir para toda a família de Charlie (se bem que a Sr. Clearwater sabia a verdade, mas mesmo assim...), logo ele que estava me ajudando tanto. Olhei para sua casa, ela não tinha dois andares (imaginava que teria, já que ele tinha filhos.), mas era grande, espaçosa e com muitas janelas. Toda feita de madeira parecia bem aconchegante.

Charlie, percebendo de novo meu nervosismo me deu um sorriso cálido e me guiou até a sua porta, abrindo-a.

Assim que a porta se abriu o suficiente para eu poder ver seu interior, e me senti pela primeira vez em minha vida em casa, um lugar que me encachace e me senti-se segura.

-Pai, finalmente você chegou to morrendo de fome e... – Disse um garoto que não devia ter mais de 15 anos, muito parecido com Charlie, tinha cabelos pretos, um grande sorriso infantil e grandes olhos, que quando se encontraram com os meus ficaram levemente confusos – Oi, eu não te conheço.

Definitivamente, com essa fala, ele devia ter uns 13 anos. Antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca, Charlie respondeu por mim.

-Ela é Bella Swan, filha de uma antiga amiga minha. Bella esse é o Seth meu filho mais novo e o mais esfomeado – Tive que rir com a última parte e por Seth ter ficado corado com isso – Nós já estamos indo diga a Sue que Bella ira jantar conosco.

-Bem, estávamos todos te esperando, Billy e os rapazes vão jantar aqui também.

-Ih, então a farra vai ser grande! – Disse Charlie animado, me guiando até os fundos da casa onde levava até o quintal.

Enquanto caminhávamos tentei manter calma, já me arrisquei demais para simplesmente estragar tudo em um jantar. Quando passamos da porta que dava ao quintal quase levei um susto. No quintal tinha uma grande fogueira, de um lado um grupo de jovens, sentados na grama conversando animadamente e do outro apenas uma mulher sentada em uma cadeira conversando com um homem de cadeira de rodas, foi nessa direção que Charlie estava me levando, enquanto Seth ia em direção do outro grupo.

-sue, está é Bella filha da Nina – Me apresentou Charlie.

-Bella! Finalmente te conheci.

-É um prazer te conhecer também Sra. Clearwater.

-Ah, por favor, me chame de Sue. – Sorri para ela pelo seu jeito espontâneo que me fez gostar mais dela.

Sue era bem bonita, tinha uma pele avermelhada, cabelos longos e negros, tendo olhos do mesmo tom, um corpo pequeno, mas bem cuidado para alguém da sua idade. E o senhor da cadeira de rodas tinha também pele avermelhada, cabelos compridos e negros, igualmente aos seus olhos. Pelo visto Charlie não mentiu quando disse que iríamos a uma antiga reserva indígena.

-Muito prazer Bella, eu me chamo Billy eu e sua mãe éramos muito amigos, uma pena que não mantivemos contato... – Disse Billy com uma desanimada. – Mas como ela anda ultimamente?

Senti um bolo se formando na minha garganta, ainda não conseguia admitir em voz alta que Vó Nina não está mais perto de mim.

-É... Bem... Ela faleceu faz alguns dias... – Consegui dizer sem que minha voz falhasse, mas saindo mais baixa que o normal.

O sorriso fraco que Billy tinha no rosto desabou quando eu terminei de falar, e ficou me olhando atônito. Charlie como sempre aparece para salvar o momento incomodo.

-Bella! Venha aqui vou te apresentar aos meus filhos!

Enquanto Charlie me guiava até o outro grupo, olhei para trás e vi Billy levar suas mãos ao rosto e se sacudir muito como se estivesse soluçando, enquanto Sue o amparava, afagando-lhe o ombro.

-Não se preocupe com Billy, ele gostava muito de Nina, e eu não consegui contar antes...

-Não se sinta culpado, você só estava preocupado com ele.

Mesmo eu dizendo isso sentia que o Charlie ainda se sentia meio culpado. Quando nos aproximamos do grupo lotado, Charlie chamou a atenção, para poder me apresentar, lógico que corei por ter chamado tanta a atenção.

-Bella, esses são: Sam e sua namorada Emily, Paul, Quil, Embry, Tyler, Lauren- Me indicou a todos a maioria dos rapazes tinha quase a mesma aparência, altos, com os músculos bem definidos, e como todos os outros da reserva pele avermelhada, cabelos curtos e pretos. Emily belíssima e com um corpo bem bonito, mas quando olhei seu rosto, que parecia feito por anjos, vi que seu lado direto tinha uma cicatriz horrível, como se fossem garras de lobo, tentei disfarçar o modo que a encarei sorriso para eles, Lauren era bonita também, mas parecia que ela nem queria estar lá com todos.

-E esse é o meu filho Seth, que você já conhece e minha filha Leah e o namorado dela, filho do Billy, Jacob. – Seth me deu um sorriso, que eu retribui, Leah parecia uma copia mais jovem da mãe, igualmente linda, e me recebeu também com um sorriso, e Jacob era visivelmente o mais musculoso de todos os garotos, e com o maior sorriso, sei disso por que o sorriso que me dava parecia que iria rasgar seu rosto. – Pessoal essa é a Bella, filha de uma antiga amiga minha, ela acabou de se mudar para Forks, por isso sejam legal com ela.

Todos assentiram para Charlie, então ele se retirou me dando um sorriso encorajador, e me deixando sozinha com os outros.

-Vem Bella, senta aqui. – Chamou-me Leah. E logo já estava ao seu lado – Então de onde você é?

-De Phoenix

-Jura? Nossa eu adoro Phoenix! Eu e minha família fomos verão passado, eu adorei! – Disse Leah animada.

-_Huft_! Eu já cansei de ir lá _eu_ praticamente moro lá de tanto que já fui para lá, e nem é tão grande coisa... – Disse Lauren com uma voz meio esnobe.

-Não ligue para ela, mas me conte como era sua vida lá? – Me fez continuar Leah

Ai, senhor! O que eu tenho de tão interessante para sempre ter que contar sobre a minha vida?

-Ah, na verdade, Lauren está meio certa, não se tem mesmo muita coisa para se fazer lá, é sempre muito calor e tudo mais... – Tentei desviar do assunto, quando olhei para um violão que estava ao lado de Jacob, que se encontrava ao lado de Leah. – Você toca? – Perguntei à ele.

Ele olhou para o violão e depois para mim meio indeciso.

-Toco, e você?

-Bem, eu dou um jeitinho... Mas sei tocar mesmo as minhas favoritas – Ri me lembrando de Vó Nina tentando tocar piano enquanto eu a acompanhava com um violão de segunda mão que tinha no sótão do orfanato.

-Jura? A então toca alguma coisa aí pra gente! – Disse Jacob animado de todos concordaram.

-Ah, acho melhor deixar para próxima... Afinal nós vamos nos encontrar muito, afinal acho que todos estamos na mesma escola, a única daqui. – Todos riram com meu comentário, nossa esse pessoal não devem saber mesmo o que é diversão...

-É sim todos estamos mesmo, menos o Seth que é muito criança pra ta no ensino médio – Fez graça Leah.

E o resto do "jantar" (por que este foi mais marshmallows derretidos), se passou assim todos conversando e querendo saber mais de mim, para a minha desgraça. Só Tyler e Lauren que não falaram muito, pelo menos Tyler tentou ser simpático comigo por que aquela Lauren nem olhava na minha cara. Mas fora isso tudo foi bom, até acabou ficando tarde e todos começaram a se despedir.

-Tchau Bella, foi muito bom ter te conhecido nos vemos na escola amanhã. – Disse Emily para logo entrar no carro com o namorado.

-Tchau Garota do Arizona! – Disseram Embry, Paul e Quil juntos, e me abraçado ao mesmo tempo, mas nossa quase me asfixiava com esse ato.

Tyler me de um aceno com a cabeça e Lauren fingiu que não me viu, porque passou reto por mim e foi ate o carro de Tyler esperando para ir embora.

-Tchau pessoal... Vejo vocês amanhã? – Minha fala saiu mais uma pergunta, mas todos me deram um sorriso em resposta (bem exceto Lauren que ralhou os olhos para mim...) e foram embora, exceto pelo Jacob que queria ficar mais um pouco com Leah. Então ficamos conversando mais um pouco, até que Charlie apareceu e disse.

-Bella, quando você quiser, eu te levo para casa.

-Será que pode ser agora Charlie? Já esta ficando tarde...

-Claro não tem problema.

-Bem, Tchau Jacob, tchau Leah, tchau Seth, tchau Sue foi muito bom ter conhecido vocês.

-Tchau Bella, apareça amanhã para o jantar de novo, e eu não aceito "não" como resposta. – Disse Sue com um sorriso angelical.

-Isso mesmo Bells você é da família. – Quando Leah disse isso me senti feliz e ao mesmo tempo triste, me senti feliz por eles me considerarem da família, mas triste por ela ter me chamado de Bells, Mike me chamava assim, nossa como sentia falta dele... – Posso te chamar de Bells, né? – Perguntou, interpretando mal minha expressão.

-Claro que pode.

-Então está resolvido. Bella janta com a gente amanhã. – Disse Charlie – Então vamos indo, que você tem que acordar cedo amanhã pro colégio.

-Tchau Bella! – Gritou Seth que já estava dentro de casa.

-Tchau Bella, vou cobrar depois. – Disse Jacob

-Cobrar o quê?

-Você tocar alguma musica pra mim.

-Ah, ta pode deixar. Bem, boa noite pessoal, até amanhã. – Disse, e fui em direção ao carro de Charlie que já me esperava dentro deste.

-Então o que achou? – Perguntou Charlie animado assim que eu entrei no carro.

-Eu adorei todos, mas acho que aquela tal de Lauren não gostou muito de mim... Mas os seus filhos são muito legais, espero que eu e a Leah possamos nos tornar grandes amigas.

-Com certeza vão sim. É ótimo ver que você está sendo muito forte com toda essa situação. Estou muito orgulhoso de você Bella, pode sempre contar comigo para qualquer coisa.

-Obrigada. – Cada vez mais eu agradeço a Deus por ter colocado Charlie na minha vida.

O resto do caminho se seguiu em um silêncio confortável, me senti até uma leve alegria dentro de mim, mas ela foi destruída pelo o que Charlie me disse quando parou em frente a _minha_ casa.

-Bella, eu já estou investigando tudo e pesquisando tintin por tintin, está sendo bem difícil mas eu acho que em torno de 2 ou 3 meses eu consigo descobrir quem são seus pais biológicos, e como você consegue entrar em contato com eles.

Eu o olhei como se tivesse com 3 cabeças e me perguntasse qual delas era mais parecida com a cabeça do Taylor Laughter.

-Meus pais biológicos? Quais aqueles que me deixaram na **porta** do orfanato de Forks? O que eles fariam se eu entrasse em contato com eles? Abraçariam-me dizendo que eu fui seqüestrada por um vampiro? Foram 3 ANOS naquele orfanato em uma cidade que ninguém quer adotar uma criança! E, se importassem comigo não teriam me procurado logo depois do incêndio? Não, eles não fizeram nada para se quer saber se eu estava viva. Quer prova maior que eles não me querem, por isso me deixaram? – Despejei tudo em cima do Charlie (que me olhava como se eu fosse louca.), que ele nem merecia ele só estava tentando ajudar, mas eu estava com tanta raiva! – Desculpe Charlie eu sei que você só está tentando me ajudar, desculpe.

-Não tem problema Bella, mas eu acho que você deveria ir atrás deles, você não sabe se eles tentaram ou não tentaram te procurar... – Tentou de novo Charlie – E também Nina pediu que eu fizesse isso.

Agora eu olhei para ele em choque.

-Como assim?

-Acho que Nina pressentiu que iria partir, e me disse umas semanas antes de morrer que quando ela se fosse que eu protegesse de você de qualquer forma possível, e que eu tentasse encontrar seus pais pra você.

-Eu não entendo...

-Acho que ela quer que você esqueça o que eles fizeram no passado, para poder seguir em frente feliz, com eles. – Disse Charlie cauteloso, afagando meu ombro. – Quer que eu encontre eles?

Realmente pensei no que responder, levando mais tempo do que eu desejava.

-Não, não, não da Charlie. É tarde demais... – Disse pausadamente.

-Tudo bem, eu entendo, mas quando precisar, já sabe.

-Sei sim, obrigada de novo. Boa noite. – Disse e sai logo do carro sem esperar por resposta.

Sai correndo passando pela porta da frente da casa e me encostando nesta logo depois de entrar em casa. Senti todo meu peso puxando para o chão, não sei a onde reuni forças para me levar até meu quarto e me jogar na casa completamente esgotada, fechei os olhos esperando cair na inconsciência, à última coisa que me lembro, antes de cair no sono, foi um lindo par de olhos verdes me encarando com ternura.

_Abro meus olhos novamente e vejo um quarto completamente diferente onde estava esse novo era pequeno com pouquíssimos móveis, apenas uma cama de casal, um guarda-roupa e um berço velho. Mas tinha uma coisa muito estranha nisso, tinha um bebê dentro do berço. Quando fui me aproximar para poder ver melhor o bebê, eu acabei tropeçando em meus próprios pés fazendo o bebê chorar alto. Logo depois apareceu uma mulher que não consegui ver seu rosto direito, mas pude ver que ela não era tão mais velha do que eu._

_-Calma meu filha, calma. Pronto não precisa chorar. – Disse aquela estranha mulher, pegando sua filha e balançando ela, para parar de chorar. Não tendo muito sucesso começou a cantar._

**N/A: Para quem quiser ouvir: http:/ www * youtube * com/watch? v=zh1AFmd8jmQ**

_-Come stop your crying, It'll be all right just take my hand hold it tight (__**vamos pare de chorar vai ficar tudo bem, apenas pegue minha mão, segure-a firme.**__),_ _I will protect you  
from all around you, I will be here don't you cry (__**eu vou te proteger de tudo ao seu redor, eu vou estar aqui não chore.**__), for one so small you seem so strong, my arms will hold you keep you safe and warm(__**para alguém tão pequeno você parece ser tão forte, meus braços te abraçarão, você vai ficar segura e aquecida.**__), this bond between us can't be broken I will be here don't you cry(__**essa forte entre a gente não pode ser quebrada, eu vou estar aqui não chore.**__). __'Cause you'll be in my heart yes, you'll be in my heart, from this day on now and forever more you'll be in my heart, no matter what they say you'll be here in my heart... __Always(__**porque você estará no meu coração sim, você estará no meu coração, de hoje em diante, agora e para sempre você estará no meu coração, não importa o que disserem, você estará no meu coração... Sempre **__). – Eu ouvia ela cantando, mesmo não vendo seu rosto eu podia sentir em sua voz que ela estava sorrindo, mas depois sua voz ficou mais tristonha. – When destiny calls you, you must be strong I may not be with you, but you got to hold on 'Cause you'll be in my heart… Always(__**quando o destino te chamar, você tem que ser forte, eu talvez não vá estar com você, mas você terá que continuar, por que você estará no meu coração... Sempre**__)._

_Quando a estranha acabou de cantar, o bebê já tinha parado de chorar e adormecia em seus braços, ela fungou um pouco (percebi que eu também estava chorando)deu um beijo no rosto de sua filha e disse._

_-Eu te amo, Bella._

Abri meus olhos o céu ainda estava escuro, eu estava suando frio e com a respiração ofegante. Um sonho, apenas um sonho. Me levantei e fui tomar um banho, era o que eu mais precisava agora. Depois de demorar o máximo que pude no banho, troquei de roupa e fui rastejando até a cozinha tomar café. Depois tentei me distrair com alguma coisa antes de ir para a escola, ainda era muito cedo, mas parece que o tempo estava querendo me pregar alguma peça, parecia que ele andava para trás. Foi quando aquele maldito sonho me atormentou novamente, tentei não pensar nisso e o lindo rapaz de olhos esmeraldas apareceu novamente em minha mente. Quando ele disse "_Até breve, Bella_" ele estava falando sério? Ele poderia estar na mesma escola que eu certo? É a única dessa cidade. Quando deu 6:30, desisti de fazer o tempo andar mais rápido fui em direção ao meu carro.

Quando cheguei a Forks High School, fui à secretária pegar o mapa da escola e meus horários, depois voltei para o meu carro no estacionamento para poder não pagar o mico de ficar andando pelo colégio olhando o mapa. Aos poucos o estacionamento foi enchendo, até que eu vi perto da entrada Leah e o resto do pessoal de ontem, sai do carro e fui na direção deles.

-Oi Bella! – Disse Leah animadamente quando me viu, sendo seguida pelos outros logo depois.

-Bom dia. – Disse à todos.

-Bella já pegou seus horários? – Perguntou Leah e eu assenti, entregando-lhe. – Hum... Que pena, você só tem o primeiro horário comigo... – Disse ela triste.

Meus horários passaram de mão em mão. E parece que eu só teria um horário sem ninguém, que era o último logo depois do almoço. Meu primeiro horário era com Leah, meu segundo com Jacob, o meu terceiro era com Paul, e o meu primeiro depois do almoço era com uma tal de Jéssica.

-Ah, verdade você não conheceu ela! -Disse Leah batendo em sua própria testa. – Mas tudo bem, você conhece ela no almoço. Mas vamos indo para a aula que já vai tocar o sinal.

O resto do dia se passou rapidamente foi bem divertido ficar nas mesmas turmas de Leah, Jacob e Paul eles são ótimos! Paul e eu íamos para o almoço, mas ninguém amigos estava lá ainda, então esperamos eles, ainda conversando, em uma mesa. Foi então que eu o vi. Ele estava mais lindo do que nunca, vai ver que no dia estava muito escuro, mas eu tenho certeza do que eu estava vendo, _o rapaz dos olhos cor de esmeralda_.

-Hey, Bella, ta secando o Cullen é? – Fiquei corada pelo modo que o Paul disse.

Mas espera "Cullen"? O nome dele não era "Masen"?

-Espera o que?

-Eu vi que você não para de olhar para ele...

-Não, não é isso, qual o nome dele?

-Edward Cullen. – Respondeu Paul levemente confuso.

-Não, o nome dele não é Edward Masen?

-Não. Ele se chama Edward Cullen, irmão do Emmett e da Alice Cullen.

Como assim? Ele me disse que se chamava Edward Masen, e que tinha **primos** chamados Emmett e Alice. Isso não faz sentido.

Uma voz dentro de mim ria da minha cara e dizia:

"_Ora, ora Bella. Você não é a única que pode mentir..._"

* * *

** REVIEWS!**


	5. Amizades Especiais

**N/A: \O/!**

**É msmo galerinha, eu quero dizer minhas sinceras desculpas por ter ficado tanto tempo assim sem escrever, mas sinceramente eu juro q naum sabia q eu tinha ficado tanto tempo assim sem postar. E sim naum existe nenhuma desculpa aceittavel para eu ficar tanto tempo assim sem postar, olha eu naum vou prometer q apartir de hoje eu irei postar toda semana ou todo o dia, mas posso prometer q eu naum irei ficar tanto tempo assim de novo sem postar mais uma vez minhas sinceras desculpas para todos, e eu espero q pelo menos uma pessoa esteja lendo essa fic.**

**

* * *

Amizades Especiais**

Pera um pouco aí, ele não se chama Masen? Chama-se Cullen? Não tem primos chamados Emmett e Alice? E aparentemente ele não é órfão como eu, porque Paul não para de falar de como osdele são ricos e bonitos, assim como o resto da família.

Mas que raiva que eu estou desse cara, Eu tentei dizer o máximo de verdade possível quando eu o conheci, e eu contei a mesma estória para o resto das pessoas que eu conheci, então por que ele pelo menos me falou o seu nome de verdadeiro? Se ele não queria conversar com uma estranha, por que me ofereceu carona? E ele sabia que eu tinha me mudado para cá, por que inventou toda essa estória, se no final eu ai acabar sabendo da verdade de quem ele era?

Quando tentando achar uma resposta lógica para todas as minhas perguntas, fui retirada dos meus pensamentos pelos meus amigos que estavam chegando à mesa em que Paul e eu estávamos sentados.

-Bella! – Disse Leah assim que me viu. – Que bom que já está aqui, eu quero te apresentar a Jessica, ela que vai ficar com você na próxima aula. Jéssica Stanley essa é Bella Swan, Bella essa é Jéssica.

Jéssica era uma garota muito bonita, tinha olhos azuis bem escuros, cabelos cor de mel, um corpo pequeno, mas com peitos grandes, seu rosto lembrava um anjinho de desenho animado e seu sorriso era lindo e sincero.

-Oi Bella, é um prazer te conhecer, assim Leah me deixa em paz um pouco. – Todos riram exceto eu, que não havia entendido a piada. Jéssica percebeu isso e explicou. – É que ela ficou a manhã inteira me enchendo a paciência dizendo que eu tenho que te conhecer. – Depois que explicou ri junto com os outros enquanto Leah fazia cara de emburrada pela explicação de Jéssica.

-É um prazer te conhecer também Jéssica. É parece que nós vamos ter o próximo tempo juntas, certo?

-É parece que sim... Por favor, me diga que você é boa em geometria!

-Bem... A matéria que vocês estão vendo agora, eu já tinha visto em Phoenix.

-Ai, isso é ótimo! Por que eu sou simplesmente péssima nessa matéria.

Enquanto Jéssica falava percebi que Lauren vinha em nossa direção, mas quando me viu pareceu mudar de ideia e se dirigiu para uma mesa onde havia outras duas garotas que pareciam ser clones de Lauren, (porque elas olhavam para todo lado, como se fossem donas da escola, ou como se as outras pessoas fossem inferiores a elas, ou como elas me olhavam como se eu fosse uma intrusa ou alguma coisa assim.) depositou sua bandeja com o seu almoço na mesa e veio novamente em direção a nossa mesa, com uma expressão mais decidida no rosto. Quando chegou perto suficiente de mim, se virou para Jéssica e disse:

-Você não vem Jess?

-Ah... Eu pensei que você fosse almoçar aqui hoje...? – Respondeu Jéssica com uma expressão que quase lembrava cautela.

-Bem, pensou errado. Afinal você vem ou não? – Perguntou novamente Lauren, ainda sem olhar para mim e com o tom de voz mais irritado.

-Ok, eu vou. – Assim que terminou de falar, Lauren nem a esperou falar mais nada, virou-se e foi novamente onde estava segundos atrás. – Desculpe pessoal. Bella a gente se encontra lá fora mais tarde ok?

-Ok.

Quando eu terminei de falar Jéssica me deu um sorriso triste e foi para o mesmo caminho em que Lauren havia feito.

-Não ligue para a Lauren, Bella. Ela é assim com todo mundo. – Disse Sam tentando me animar.

-É, mas ela parece não gostar de vocês, mas a mim ela parece me odiar. O que eu fiz?

-Isso eu acho que eu posso responder. – Falou Tyler sentando-se na mesa. – É que ontem eu terminei com ela.

-Sério? Por quê? – Perguntei levemente surpresa.

-Preciso realmente responder? – Disse Tyler com um sorriso triste. – Não aguentava mais esse jeito dela, parece que tem raiva de viver, sei lá. Daí ela cismou que o porquê de eu querer terminar com ela, era por que eu queria poder ter a chance de sair com você, Bella.

-E, você não quer? – Perguntou Embry, que me fez ficar completamente vermelha e o restante da mesa rir audívelmente.

-Bem, isso já é outra estória. – Disse Tyler simplesmente, me deixando mais vermelha.

-Mas eu não entendo, por que a Jéssica a obedece? – Perguntei tentando mudar de assunto.

-Bem, isso já é mais complicado. – Falou Emily. – Jéssica e Lauren são amigas desde que deram os primeiros passos. Jéssica até fala que antigamente ela não era como é hoje, é por que a gente não a conhece direito e blábláblá, mas o que eu quero dizer é Lauren não tem ninguém, a gente só a aturava por causa desse manezão ai. – Disse apontando para Tyler. – E Jéssica, em honra da amizade de quase 16 anos, fica ao lado de Lauren não importa o quanto Lauren explore ela.

-Nossa, apesar de tudo. É bem nobre da parte de Jéssica... – Falei mais para mim mesma depois de absorver toda a estória.

Depois da estória de Lauren e Jéssica foi contada, o almoço se seguiu sem muitas surpresas. Eu me policiava o tempo todo para não olhar para o garoto de olhos verdes atrás de mim, mas eu senti seu olhar curioso dele sobre mim, o que isso me deixava com mais raiva, olhei na direção de onde ele estava sentado, só para ver se ele ainda olhava para mim.

Quando vi, nossos olhares se encontraram chocolate com esmeralda, foi como se o mundo ao meu redor tivesse desaparecido, e fossemos apenas eu e ele. Não sei quanto tempo se passou, poderiam ter sido horas, ou apenas mísero segundos, só sei que eu senti meu rosto ficar quente e quebrei nosso contato, e analisei o restante da mesa onde se encontrava seus falsos primos.

Vi um garoto que mais parecia um gigante com músculos bem definidos, presumir ser Emmett, ao lado dele se sentava uma garota linda, de cabelos longos e louros e com um corpo de dar inveja até na Barbie, talvez ela seja a garota mais linda que eu já tenha visto, com certeza ela deveria ser a Rosalie, namorada de Emmett, ao lado dela se encontrava um garoto parecido com ela, com cabelos cacheados e louros iguais ao dela com um corpo não muito definido comparado com o de Emmett, mas mesmo assim parecia ser bem forte, e por último ao lado dele encontrava-se uma garota baixinha com cabelo curto direcionado para todos os lados, para mim ela lembrava muito uma fadinha então ela deveria ser a Alice. Perguntei para Emily que estava ao meu lado, e me indicou quem era cada um e minhas suspeitas estavam certas, bem, pelo menos a descrição de seus parentes era verdadeira.

Quando desviei o meu olhar da mesma para a minha comida o sinal tocou avisando o fim do almoço, me levantei da minha cadeira me despedi dos meus amigos e fui em direção a porta para encontrar com Jéssica, sentindo ainda o par de esmeraldas sobre mim.

-Oi. – Disse Jéssica atrás de mim com um sorriso triste. – Vamos?

-Claro.

Caminhamos em silencio para a aula de geometria. Jéssica olhava para o chão enquanto me guiava para a sala, e eu não sabia como começar uma conversa.

-Olha Bella, desculpe pela Lauren, mas sério se você conhecer ela direito você iria ver o quão legal e amiga ela é. – Disse Jéssica de repente virando-se para mim.

-Está tudo bem Jéssica, e eu não duvido que ela seja legal. – Menti para ver se poderíamos diminuir o clima que estava entre nós duas.

Acho que deu certo porque ela me deu um grande sorriso e começou a tagarelar sobre como eu vou adorar Forks, disse até de combinarmos de juntar todas as garotas para irmos fazer compras em Port Angeles, o que isso me fez lembrar.

-Jéssica, eu preciso de um emprego, pra começar a juntar dinheiro pra faculdade você sabe algum lugar onde posso conseguir um?

Ela pensou por um momento, por um instante seu rosto parecia que ia me dizer péssimas noticias, mas do nada seu rosto parecia ter levado um choque e disse com a voz completamente animada:

-Claro! Como não pensei nisso antes? Jacob! Ele é gerente de uma loja de música! Acho que se você perguntar pra ele, ele te consegue uma entrevista de emprego!

-Sério? Nossa isso seria simplesmente perfeito! – E seria mesmo, primeiro: eu teria um emprego para poder pagar as contas e faculdade (já que o dinheiro de Vó Nina não vai durar para sempre.), e segundo: eu trabalharia em uma loja de música, pelo menos irei trabalhar com uma das coisas que eu mais gosto.

Jéssica e eu continuamos a falar sobre meu possível futuro emprego até chegarmos à sala, mas como nos sentamos juntas ficamos também a aula inteira conversando por bilhetinhos. A aula para mim tinha passado como um piscar de olhos, quando me vi, Jéssica estava me guiando até aminha última aula do dia, a única em que eu estou sem ninguém, biologia. Jéssica se despediu de mim e foi embora me deixando em frente à sala de biologia.

Entrei na sala e o professor já estava lá, fui até a sua mesa e me apresentei como aula nova, graças a deus ele não me fez me apresentar para toda turma, me deu o livro de biologia e me indicou um balcão vazio. Quando me senti na minha cadeira achei que ia ficar sem um parceiro, mas assim que fui pegar o restante do meu material na mochila, um garoto de cabelos acobreados entra na sala pedindo desculpas pelo atraso, e ele olha para onde eu estava sentada e eu presumi que a carteira ao meu lado era o seu lugar habitual.

"_É... Parece que essa aula vai ser longa..."_ disse uma vozinha irritante na minha cabeça.

* * *

**N/A: Apesar de toda essa demora, será q esse cap. naum merece nem uma reviewzinha?**


End file.
